El Matador
by Spamano Sweethearts
Summary: Lovino Vargas, a 22 year old Italian is on vacation in Spain with his younger brother. Upon going, the two end up watching a bullfight where notorious matador Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is performing. At first Lovino thinks the Spaniard is too flashy and not his type at all. What happens when he starts falling for the Spaniard? Will Antonio win him over? -Spamano- -GAY love story-
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you dragged me here."

"But fratello, I heard these things were supposed to be fun!"

"Well I'm not having any fun."

"That's cause it hasn't started yet!"

Lovino Vargas, a young Italian man, was currently seated in a large arena with his younger brother Feliciano. Feliciano had managed to bring Lovino here for a bullfight that was going to be taking place. The two were on vacation in Spain and what better place to see a bullfight? Besides, Feliciano thought it was much better than staying inside all vacation.

"This is so stupid." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shhh it's starting!" Feliciano pointed out.

The two were in one of the first rows, great seats actually. Though, that didn't matter to the older Italian since he didn't even want to be there in the first place.

A few people stepped in to the center of the arena, causing the crowd to erupt into noisy cheers. Especially the woman.

"Antonio! Antonio! Antonio!" Is what the spanish women were chanting the whole time.

Lovino scanned the group of men in the arena and he could see one of them in the center with a cheerful smile on his face.

Tanned skin, soft brown hair, emerald green eyes, perfect smile that all the girls went crazy for.

That was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

El Matador.

_His outfit looks stupid_, Lovino thought, _What a dork_.

Chuckling to himself, he scanned the rest of the men, two of which were on horses.

Huge doors opened and out stepped a fierce bull. It looked dangerous and tough, rugged even. Huge horns, beady dark brown eyes that seemed vacant and cold. short brown fur not to mention how muscular it looked.

Bringing out the bull only made the crowd cheer louder.

Antonio walked over to where the bull was brought and carefully examined him, seeing just how dangerous the beast could be when they fought.

"What the fuck is he doing, why doesn't he just fight the damn thing already?" Lovino wondered.

"He's checking to see how strong the bull is fratello." Feliciano explained

After looking over the bull, Antonio sent a nod over to the two men on the padded horses. The matador stepped back to let the two picadores do their work.

Lovino watched as the bull charged at the horses, and he watched at the men pierced the bulls muscle on it's neck. As he looked over at his brother, he could see the younger Italian covering his eyes and whimpering. With a roll of his eyes, he turned his attention back to the bull.

After about 10 or 15 minuets, the men on horses had stopped. Now a few other men came in and tried to stick flags on pointy sticks into the bull. They were successful at putting two in the bull.

The matador stepped in and placed his flag into the bull's shoulders as well.

Lovino was pretty sure he was going to leave the arena deaf with the way the people were screaming and cheering. And it wasn't even up to the actual fighting part.

Antonio, after placing his flag, stepped back out and was handed his red muleta and his sword.

More cheering from the crowd.

Okay, seriously, Lovino was really gonna leave there without his hearing.

All of the other guys in there stood back, knowing what to expect.

Antonio held up the red cape and made cold eye contact with the bull.

"Venga, toro." Antonio mumbled, shaking the muleta and griping the sword tighter in his other hand.

The bull charged at him in full speed. At this point, Lovino could feel adrenaline coursing through him and actually he was a bit nervous for Antonio the matador.

"Antonio!" The women chanted again.

_I can't believe how these woman worship this guy_, Lovino thought, looking back at the matador.

Antonio was thrusting his sword every time the bull came close enough to him. He only had 15 minuets to kill the bull but being the excellent matador that he was, that was an extra 10 or 12 minuets for him.

Now being closer to Lovino's side of the arena, the Spaniard shook the cape yet again for the bull and the animal, without hesitation, charged.

It was one of the craziest things Lovino had ever seen, and it happened so quickly. Ina a matter of seconds and with one thrust of Antonio's sword, the beast was laying in front of the young matador who was now panting.

It was silent for a split second before cheers broke out again. Men and women standing up to cheer for Antonio. Even Feliciano found himself standing up and cheering.

Not Lovino.

He'd never admit it, but he was happy for the bastard.

Antonio did look pretty proud.

Though Lovino wouldn't cheer for him.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"Wasn't that amazing fratello?" Feliciano practically beamed at his brother.

"I guess so." Lovino shrugged.

The brothers were heading out of the large arena now and were going to head back to their hotel room. They'd probably end up watching a movie and ordering room service or something.

Walking behind the crowds filing out, Feliciano clung on to his brother's arm in fear of being left behind. Once outside, the youngest Italian spotted the matador outside the building, lighting up a cigarette.

"Lovino!" Feliciano gasped, "Look its the matador, lets go say hi!"

At that, Lovino felt his heart thump heavily.

For what reason, he did not know.

"No, we'll be bothering him." Lovino told his fratello.

And that was the end of it, Feliciano had no desire to argue with Lovino. So the two walked passed the matador even though Lovino, deep down inside, really did want to go up to him.

((A/N: Short chapter but it'll get better, this is only the beginning ^-^ Favorite and review lovelies 3))


	2. Chapter 2

The bright Madrid sunlight seeped through the window of the Spanish apartment. Though it was only early in the morning, the air was still hot, verging on humid.

A groan came from under the covers and the young matador known as Antonio, poked his head out from the sheets. Sitting up, he felt a slight rush to his head that caused him to remember that he had went out with a few friends after the bullfight yesterday to drink. His hand gripped the sheets and he lifted it up to get out of bed. It wasn't surprising that he was fully nude.

Antonio heard shifting from the other side of the bed, he didn't even remember bringing someone home last night. Emerald eyes glanced to side and there was a woman leaning on one arm and looking up at him.

"Last night was great Antonio." The woman practically purred.

Last night?

"Oh uh sí." Antonio nodded before scratching the back of his head.

Reaching for the nightstand, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a book of matches.

"I'll go make us some magdalenas!" The Spanish woman said cheerfully before hoping out of bed.

She grabbed a robe near the bed, pulled it on, and then, walked out to the kitchen.

By then, Antonio lit up the cigarette and was now taking a long drag. He wasn't one to smoke every day but for some reason, he had been smoking quite a lot the past few days.

Taking yet another drag, he could hear his iPhone ringing. His hand made it to the nightstand yet again and he picked up his phone, accepting the call before checking the caller ID.

"¿Hola?" Antonio answered.

"Ah bonjour mon ami," came the voice of his friend Francis, "Come downstairs, Gilbert and I are here so we can go to breakfast!"

"Uh sure, sí, I'll be down soon."

"Oui, okay, see you soon!"

And that was the end of the conversation, with that Antonio hung up the phone.

The Spaniard stood up off the bed, taking a few more drags of his cigarette, and then put it out in the ashtray on his nightstand. He grabbed a black t-shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans and some clean boxer-briefs before walking out to the bathroom. There, he took a 5-minuet shower then got out and dressed in just ten minuets.

Stepping back out, he could smell food cooking and realized that he forgot all about the girl in his kitchen.

"Joder.." He mumbled.

He walked out to the kitchen where the girl was taking out the breakfast muffins.

"Antonio," she sang, "I made our breakfast! I was thinking afterward, we go out to the market place or maybe the mall-"

Okay so this girl was a bit in over her head, they weren't even dating or anything, he didn't even remember her from the day before.

"Gracias, but uh I have plans so I think it's maybe time you go too." Antonio said as kindly as he could.

And yet he still felt bad as the woman's brown eyes dulled and she nodded.

"Sí, okay.. I'll get dressed." She said as she twirled a lock of dark curly brown hair around her finger.

She scurried out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO 

Another 15 minuets passed before both Antonio and the woman were downstairs.

"Mein Gott took long enough!" Antonio's other best friend Gilbert exclaimed.

"Beso mi culo." Antonio joked.

"Oh mon ami, who is this beautiful woman?" Francis cut in.

"My name is Camila." The woman giggled.

"Oh que c'est beau!" Francis smiled already trying to charm the girl.

"Come on mother fuckers, let's go eat!" Gilbert exclaimed impatiently.

"Well bye Antonio." Camila said very sweetly before kissing his cheek and walking off.

"Tell me Antonio, is that what it's like to be a bullfighter? You get beautiful women so easily?" Francis wondered.

"I guess." Antonio chuckled nervously.

"So where are we going, bitches?" Gilbert asked.

"Hm, I know a cool breakfast place around here.." The matador trailed off.

"Then afterward, we shall go shopping!" Francis said excitedly. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO 

Within about an hour or so, the trio was all done with breakfast and was now walking the streets of Madrid.

"Mon ami, we should do something later too," Francis suggested, "You know Gilbert and I won't be here in Spain much longer."

"I know," Antonio sighed, "But I do have a fight today."

"Hey why don't we go watch that thing then?" Gilbert chimed in.

"That's a great idea! We could cheer you on!" Francis smiled before giving Antonio a pat on the back.

It would be somewhat bizarre since neither of his friends had seen him bullfight before. They had always seen Antonio as kind and gentle and all in all oblivious but he was different in the arena. He was a beast, actually slaying animals and what not.

"Sure." Antonio nodded after thinking. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

The friends were roaming through a huge market place. The streets were bustling with noisy chattering, guitar playing and people shouting about fresh fruit in attempt of advertisement. It only took a few minuets before they were at a stand checking out a few fruits.

"Dude all this stuff looks good." Gilbert said as he held a fresh peach.

Antonio gave his friend a nod and looked around at all the people walking around. There were a few kids running around as their mama's tried to calm them down. Before he knew it, the kids had run up to him.

"Hola el matador!" A little girl squealed.

"Where's your cape?!" a little boy wondered.

"And your outfit?" Another little girl asked as she tugged on Antonio's jeans.

"Heh," Antonio chuckled, "I won't be needing those until later."

"Oooh!" All three of the children said at the same time.

Two women walked up to Antonio and looked a bit nervous.

"Lo siento, Antonio." One woman said as she held two of the children's hands.

"It's no trouble, miss." Antonio smiled.

"Aw they look up to you." Francis said, punching Antonio's arm playfully. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO 

Antonio looked at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his outfit a little.

"That outfit looks so weird." Gilbert chuckled.

"Well at least it still looks better than your whole wardrobe." Antonio replied, smoothing out his pants.

Gilbert's ruby red eyes looked down at his own outfit, which consisted of black and red-checkered skinny jeans, a black shirt and a black and red-checkered scarf.

"Nah uh, my clothes are better." Gilbert argued.

"You act like little children." Francis sighed.

Before Antonio could say something, a man dressed in traditional Spanish attire as well came into the room.

"The show is ready to start now Señor Fernandez." The man said.

Antonio simply nodded, ready to fight.

"Good luck dude, we'll be watching from the bleachers!" Gilbert exclaimed. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO 

Meanwhile, back in a large vacation villa, the two Italian brothers were seated out on the patio, enjoying lunch.

"So fratello, I was thinking we could go back to another bullfight tomorrow." Feliciano spoke up.

Lovino twirled some noodles around his fork while thinking a little.

_Another chance to see that Matador_ is what his mind was thinking.

No.

Why was he even thinking about that guy?

Ugh.

But he truly was curious as to why his brother wanted to go back again.

"Why do you wanna go back so badly?" Lovino asked.

"Cause it was so exciting yesterday, I had so much fun." Feliciano answered honestly.

Lovino was too stubborn to admit it but he really did have fun yesterday. It would be cool to go back and watch another match.

"Sure why the hell not." Lovino shrugged before forking some pasta into his mouth.

"Yay!" The younger Italian exclaimed, standing up from his chair, "I'll go get the tickets!"

"Lets go together, I don't need you getting lost out here." Lovino grumbled. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO 

As the two walked up to the stadium, there stood a woman in a booth. She looked kind and smiled brightly as the brothers approached her.

"Ciao, we could like two tickets to the show tomorrow." Feliciano told her.

"Sí, front row?" The woman asked.

"Yes please." Feliciano nodded.

He paid the woman before she gave him the tickets.

"Yay now tomorrow we'll have lots of fun!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

As weird as it seemed, Lovino was excited too. 

((Key In order of appearance:

_magdalenas_\- Spanish muffins eaten at breakfast

_Hola_\- Hello

_mon ami_\- My friend (French)

_sí_\- Yes (Spanish)

_Oui_\- Yes (French)

_Joder_\- Fuck (Spanish)

_Mein Gott_\- My God (German)

_Beso Mi Culo_\- Kiss my ass (Spanish)

_Que c'est_\- How beautiful (French)

_Lo Siento_\- I'm Sorry (Spanish)

_Fratello_\- Brother (Italian)

_Ciao_\- (Hello))

((A/N: Super long chapter ugh sorry but I hope you enjoyed ^.^))


	3. Chapter 3

The next day seemed to roll by quickly, well not so quickly for Feliciano since he was very excited. Nonetheless, the light of the next morning came. Lovino was in bed, sleeping while his brother was picking out clothes to wear later.

"Lovino!" Feliciano exclaimed, running into the room with two different shirts. He hadn't even noticed that his brother was asleep. Was asleep.

Lovino groaned and sat up, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well I was wondering, which shirt would look better?" Feli asked holding up both shirts.

"Ugh the blue one, now get out of my face." Lovino snapped before lying back down.

"Okay, thanks fratello!" Feli smiled before running out of the room.

Lovino sighed and just concentrated on going back to bed. But he couldn't now. So he just decided to get up and get ready to go outside now since his brother was most likely set on them going shopping or something.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Lovino got down to the living room where his brother was sitting on the couch eating out of an ice cream carton.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Feli wondered, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Wait, we're not going anywhere until the bullfight?" Lovino asked.

"No, we're just gonna stay here till then." Feli answered.

That was a bit odd considering that his little brother would've usually dragged him all around town before the fight.

"Well at least you're dressed now." Feli chuckled before eating another spoonful of ice cream.

Lovino rolled his eyes and sat down in a comfy chair.

_Just a few more hours_

Why the hell was he anticipating this afternoon so much?

It was annoying! His mind was like an alarm clock or something. As every hour passed, his brain would mentally take note.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

After what seemed like forever, Feli went upstairs to get dressed which meant that it was almost time to go. So, until his brother was ready, Lovino waited by the door, seeing as though he himself was ready.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

"Señor Fernandez, we've got your sword ready!" A man called out.

"Oooh can I play with the sword later?" Gilbert asked.

"My sword is not a toy amigo." Antonio told him.

"But we could take sexy pictures with it no?" Francis wondered.

"Okay," He sighed, "We'll take sexy pictures later."

"Cool, I take my sexy sword pictures first!" Gilbert chuckled.

"I'm second!" Francis called out.

"And you talk about us acting like children." Antonio laughed.

"Señor, you have 10 minuets before the show starts." A woman informed him.

"Sí, gracias." Antonio nodded.

The woman walked off to tell everyone else the show would be starting soon.

"Why don't you have a beer before you go out there?" Gilbert asked.

The German stood up and walked over to the little cooler and got out a beer for himself.

"Don't be stupid Gilbert, no one bullfights drunk." Francis told him.

"Sí, Francis is right, the last thing I want is another bullfighting injury." Antonio sighed.

His mind went back to all the scars on his back and even the few that were on his abdomen. He'd gotten stabbed, jabbed and scraped with bull's horns so many times it was crazy but he didn't mind. He loved bullfighting, it was his passion, and it was his life.

"I'll just have a cigarette." Antonio spoke up before walking up to a table nearby.

He grabbed his cigarettes and took one out of the pack then looked around for his lighter.

"Oh and smoking before a bullfight is so much better." Gilbert said, sarcasm filling his voice.

"I have to agree on that mon ami," Francis nodded, "Smoking before running around and such is not a good idea."

The Frenchman did have a point there. It wasn't a great idea after all. So with that, Antonio placed the stick back in it's pack and set it down on the table once again.

"Well after the fight, I'm going to have one okay?" The Matador told his friends.

"Eh I see no harm in that." Gilbert shrugged.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

After 10 minuets had passed, the show was starting. Antonio, along with a few other men, stepped out from behind two huge doors. The crowd went crazy! Cheering for the Matador as soon as they saw him. It made Antonio feel joyful and not to mention a sensation of pride. The Matador took a bow and could hear women chanting his name even louder.

It wasn't long after he and the few men stepped out that the bull was brought into the arena as well. As planned, the Matador walked over to the beast and looked him over. And boy, did this one look dangerous.

_This looks like the kind of bull that leaves scars_, Antonio thought.

Nonetheless, he stepped back after inspection and let the men on their padded horses do what they needed.

As he waited, Antonio looked around at all the faces in the crowd. All of the mama's and papa's with their children, all the couples sitting happily and all the friends cheering on. The he spotted one face in particular, a very unfamiliar face.

That face belonged to the Italian man by the name of Lovino Vargas.

Lightly tanned skin, curious hazel eyes, gorgeous chestnut colored hair. Not to mention an adorable curl in said hair.

_He must not be from around here_, Antonio thought, _but damn he's hot_.

At that moment, Antonio was happy that Lovino was seated in the first row. He could look at the Italian as much as he wanted to (which was also kind of creepy). The Matador was hardly even paying attention and almost missed putting his flag on the bull.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

Now, it was time for the actual bullfight. Antonio was handed his muleta and his sword before he stepped forward to the bull. His gaze wandered over to Lovino to make sure the Italian was watching. Today, he'd put on a good show for him.

"Venga Toro!" The Matador exclaimed before shaking the cape.

That sent the crowd in cheers.

The bull charged dangerously at Antonio, swooping right passed the red cape. The bull stopped after and just stood there. Antonio stood back yet again and shook the cape once more. The bull charged again and the Matador got his sword ready. However, the bull knocked him down in the process, which cause the crowd to gasp. Antonio turned his attention to the gorgeous guy in the front row whose hazel eyes now showed concern and worry.

He couldn't look pathetic in front of that guy so he quickly stood up and waved the cape again at the bull. The bull snorted before charging again and that's when the Matador put his sword into use. Within seconds, the bull was lying on the ground in front of him, stiff and lifeless.

Antonio drew his sword from the beast and the crowd erupted into cheers. He looked back over at that chestnut haired man to see even he was clapping dully.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

Antonio, Francis and Gilbert were all outside the arena, watching as people filed out in crowds.

"Dude, we thought you were a goner!" Gil exclaimed before taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh please, that was nothing." Antonio boasted before taking a drag of his cigarette.

After taking a few more drags of the cigarette, Antonio spotted the guy from earlier, and it looked like he wasn't alone. After a moment or two of contemplating whether or not he should go up to the guy, he decided he should.

"I'll be right back!" Antonio announced, dropping the cigarette butt and crushing it with his boot.

"Alright just don't take so long." Gil told the Spaniard.

Antonio simply nodded before walking over to the guy who was chatting with someone else.

"¡Hola!" Antonio said cheerfully as he stood in front of him.

The guy looked even more perfect up close. Those beautiful hazel eyes looked up at him. Antonio also noted that he was almost identical to the guy beside him.

"Look fratello! It's the Matador!" The one with amber brown eyes cheered.

"I can see that Feli," The hazel eyed one sighed before turning back to Antonio, "Uh ciao."

"Hm I'm guessing you're Italian, cool." The Matador smiled.

"I uh guess.." Lovino shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you in the crowd and I thought I'd ask you out for drinks." Antonio smirked.

Lovino wasn't good at flirting or the whole dating thing so he was pretty stuck at what to say next.

"Uh sure.. okay.." Lovino spoke hesitantly.

"I'll take a cab back to the villa, go have fun fratello!" Feli smiled.

Lovino still wasn't sure about anything, he longed to see the Matador again but now that he was close to him, he wanted to crawl in a hole for a few years.

Feli hailed himself a cab, said his goodbyes and was soon on his way.

"So," Antonio said after a moment, "What's your name?"

"Lovino." The Italian answered.

"Hermoso." Antonio replied in a flirtatious tone.

At that, nervousness settled in Lovino's stomach once again and he bit at the skin of his bottom lip.

Dio Mio, was it too late to go back to the villa..?

((Key In Order of Appearance-

_Hermoso_\- Beautiful

_Dio Mio_\- Oh My God))

(A/N: Thanks for reading, lovelies, It means a lot! Review, follow, favorite ^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: Lovino's thoughts are in _italics_!))**

And so, the night went on, Antonio introduced Lovino to Francis and Gilbert, which resulted in all of them catching a cab to the nearest bar. No matter the circumstance, Lovino wasn't willing to admit that this was a date. In his mind, he was denying it for the better. The Spaniard seemed like he was a player and Lovino wasn't set on having his feelings hurt while on vacation.

As the four of them walked into the bar, the many Spanish men that so happened to be seated in the bar cheered and welcomed Antonio happily.

"It looks like they know you well." Lovino said as his hazel eyes glanced up at the matador.

"Sí, everyone in Spain knows my name." Antonio stated cockily.

The four sat at a booth and ordered a few drinks to start them off.

"So," Lovino began, turning to Gilbert and France, "You bastards aren't from here, are you?"

"Non, Mon ami, I'm from France and he is a German." France answered before pointing to the pale man beside him.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded, "So where are you from again?"

"Italy." Lovino said as he fiddled with his fingers.

The Italian had to admit, he was a bit nervous around these people. He didn't even know them! Just as he thought more, Antonio placed an arm around Lovino's shoulder. Really? Like that didn't make him even more nervous!

"Here are the drinks you ordered." A waitress announced as she walked to their booth with a platter of drinks.

The woman looked particularly fake, obviously had her breasts done. Her hair was put into a messy bun, her lips were painted in bright red shiny lipstick, and she even had fake long eyelashes and a heavy amount of blush and eye shadow on.

_She looks like Miss Piggy_, Lovino thought to himself.

"Thank you, amor." Antonio smirked with a flirtatious tone.

"No problem, papi." The woman flirted back.

Okay seriously?! The guy had asked Lovino out on this.. this thing, (Lovino wasn't even sure if he could call it a date) and here the bastard was flirting with that girl.

_N-Not that I'm jealous or anything, dammit!_ Lovino thought once more as he looked down.

He noticed his drink being placed in front of him and he managed out a little, "grazie.."

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

A few drinks later and Lovino could already feel himself start to become tipsy. Drunk, no, but definitely tipsy. Looking up from his 2nd drink, he could tell the German sitting across from him was definitely starting to get drunk. Francis looked along side Gilbert and well as for Antonio; the man could hold his alcohol. He seemed fine and he was even on his third drink.

"So, Lovino," Antonio began in that flirtatious tone of his, "Do you have anything planned for later on?"

Lovino took a moment staring at the drink in his hand before answering, "Well, no."

"How about we go back to my place then?" Antonio shot back quickly.

The reply nearly made the young Italian squeak in surprise. He hardly knew the Spaniard dammit! Did that bastard really expect to get lucky on the first date?

"Not tonight, I'm not looking for that kind of night." Lovino said firmly.

"Hm are you sure?" Antonio purred, moving closer to the younger man.

"Yes, dammit." He hissed.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

During the night, Lovino watched Antonio's friends get drunk off their asses and flirt with countless girls. He even watched Antonio do the same. It hurt but only a little since he actually thought the Spaniard asked him out because he liked him. It was clear that that wasn't on Antonio's mind at all.

Lovino never got asked out much, people were hardly attracted to his sour attitude. When Antonio asked him out for drinks, he actually thought that meant he wanted to get to know the Italian better and spend more time with him. That was clearly a lie. Lovino was stupid for even believing that.

_All that bastard cares about is other girls, himself and how much of a big shot he is, Lovino's head rambled, He doesn't care about me, all he wants is sex. Why did I even come here?_

The Italian let out a brief sigh as his eyes flicked over to Antonio who was now flirting with Miss Piggy the waitress again.

_He's such a fucking player. He's so damn cocky. Jesus Fucking Christ, all he cares about is himself. He's too cheerful and flirty. I can't stand him._

Though that's what Lovino thought, what he wanted to believe about his emotions, it wasn't true. Deep down inside, he did have small feelings for Antonio but it wasn't like he'd ever admit it. Besides, the matador wasn't doing such a good job at impressing him either.

"I think I'm going to head back to my villa now." Lovino announced.

Antonio looked away from the waitress for a moment and nodded.

"Sí, that sounds like a good idea."

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Standing in front of the vacation villa, Antonio and Lovino were now saying their goodbyes. Though they didn't have much time seeing as though the cab was waiting for the matador to return.

"So I'd really like to see you again, Lovino." Antonio said before scratching the back of his neck.

_No you're a stupid tomato loving jerk-faced player and I hate you, you damn bastard._

"Fine whatever." The Italian huffed.

_Dammit Lovino, what the fucking fuck? Why did I just agree again?!_

"Que? Seriously?" He smiled, "I have a show tomorrow, maybe I could pick you up before hand so you can come watch."

"I guess. What time?" Lovino asked.

"5pm." Antonio answered.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you then." The Italian nodded before turning to leave.

The matador however, grabbed Lovino's arm and turned him around. They didn't even share a goodnight kiss yet. So, Antonio puckered his lips and leaned forward. Lovino quickly held up a hand to the Spaniards lips before they reached him.

"Sorry bastard, I don't kiss on the first date." He chuckled.

"Oh I um- I'm sorry." Antonio stammered as his cheeks flared up with heat.

Within moments, Lovino was in the house and leaning against the now closed front door.

_Maybe giving that bastard another chance won't be so bad, maybe this time he won't be a douche bag._

**((A/N: Haha, Lovino's definitely having mixed feelings for Antonio here! Sorry for this really sucky chapter but, Thanks for reading! I appreciate how much you guys like the story, it means a lot to me ^.^ Review, lovlies!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((A/N: Remember, all thoughts are in _italics!)_)**

The morning of the next day came around a bit faster than expected. Lovino soon found himself downstairs eating breakfast while his little brother rambled on and on about the matador. That's really not how the older Italian wanted it to go but he was very much aware that his brother would never shut up about it.

"Was Mr. Antonio as nice as he seems?" Feliciano wondered.

Lovino mentally chuckled at that because the Spaniard was anything but nice yesterday.

"He was alright." The latter simply replied.

Feliciano gave a nod before taking a sip of his coffee.

"So," Feli continued, "What are we gonna do today?"

Lovino paused for a moment, remembering that he agreed to go to Antonio's bullfight today.

"Actually, I have somewhere I need to be later." He answered.

"Really? Like where?" The youngest asked.

"None of your damn business." Lovino snapped back.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Even though it was only 11 in the morning, Lovino was looking through his wardrobe to pick out clothes. Everything he saw didn't seem to catch his eye as the perfect outfit.

_What am I doing?_ He thought, _why am I trying to impress this bastard?_

So, in the end, he settled on black skinny jeans, a black and white designer hoodie over a plain black shirt and his black Doc Martens.

_I'm not trying to impress him or anything,_ he thought, _I'm looking good only for myself_

As he stared at the clothes laid out on his bed, he was thinking about maybe trying them on to see if it actually looked good all together. He really couldn't go outside looking like a complete fool. So with that, he pulled on the outfit 5 minuets time before checking it all out in the full-length mirror.

"Fratello!" He called as he smoothed out any crinkles on the hoodie.

Only but a few seconds passed before Feli was running into the room.

"What happened?" the younger Italian wondered.

"Do I look okay..?" Lovino asked shyly.

Feli got a good look at his brother before nodding with a smile, "You look great fratello."

"Grazie." The latter muttered.

Feli walked over to the bed and sat down while his brother was starting to undress.

"So," The younger one began, "You still haven't told me where you're going."

"Why are you so nosy?" Lovino asked rhetorically.

"I just want to know! Pleeeease tell me!" He begged.

Lovino rolled his hazel eyes, "Fine dammit, I'm going on a date with Antonio, Jesus fucking Christ are you happy now Feli?"

Feli's smile grew wide as he nodded vigorously.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Finally, the clock displayed that it 4 o'clock in the evening. That Spanish bastard was supposed to be picking up Lovino any minuet to head to the arena. Said Italian was sitting on the couch, all dressed up, legs crossed over one another, and arms folded over his chest as he waited. While he waited, Feli was going on about what not to do on the date and what to actually do.

"No kissing with tongue, you'll ruin it." Feli reminded him.

Lovino rolled his eyes and stood quiet.

"If you're gonna do naughty things, use protection!" Feli exclaimed as pointed a finger in his direction.

"Feli I'm not some teenager, I know all of this." Lovino snapped.

"I'm just reminding you," His little brother defended, "And remember stranger danger, if he tries to kidnap you while you're in a moving car, tuck in your arms and legs oh and your head, then roll out of the car!"

"Okay I know you're worried but don't be you idota, he's not gonna kidnap be." Lovino sighed.

Before Feliciano could tell him yet another rule, there was a knock on the door. Lovino stood up and walked over to it and swung it open. Standing there was Antonio with a huge smile on his face, dressed up in plain clothes.

"Hola Lovi." The Spaniard mused.

"Ciao- Wait what the fuck is a Lovi?"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Nobody calls me Lovi you damn idiot! Whatever, let's just get going."

"Sî." Antonio nodded.

"Bye fratello!" Feli called out.

"Yea, yea, yea, bye." Lovino replied, closing the door beside him.

The two walked to the Spaniard car, a 2013 red Ford focus, which Lovino had to admit did look pretty nice. They both got in silently and Antonio started up the car. As they drove down the rode, Antonio with out a doubt broke that silence.

"So after the bullfight," The matador began, "I was thinking we go out to dinner."

"Are your other friends going to be tagging along?" Lovino wondered.

"Nope, they're going back to their hotel rooms." Antonio answered.

"Oh.. Alright then I guess we could."

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Only 10 minuets until 5 o'clock, Lovino was now sitting in Antonio's dressing room with Gilbert and Francis. Antonio, the bastard, was checking himself out in the mirror and making sure his outfit was okay.

_Dammit why the hell does he have to look like that all cute and what not_, Lovino thought.

A shiver ran down the Italians spine as he thought that. He pushed the idea of the bastard being cute to the back of his mind. Like he said yesterday, the last thing he wanted was to get hurt.

"Alright, how do I look?" The Matador asked.

"Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Lovino had figured out that that was the German's favorite word.

"You look good mon ami." Francis insisted.

"Well.. what do you think, Lovi?" Antonio questioned.

Lovino looked him up and down, _you look perfect you stupid idiot_

"You look.. nice." Lovino said, feeling a familiar heat creep up on his cheeks.

"Señor Fernandez, your sword and muleta are ready, the show is starting now." A woman announced, stepping into the room.

"Okay, gracias." Antonio nodded.

"Come mon cher, we will watch the fight from the bleachers." Francis told Lovino as he and Gilbert stood up.

Lovino nodded and stood up as well.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

The bullfight was incredible, one of the best Antonio had ever put on. Even now, Lovino thought his eardrum would literally fall out of one of his ears. The crowd's cheers were crazy. They all simply adored and admired the matador and Antonio never failed to put on a good show.

After having slain the bull, the show was over and Antonio was now heading back to his dressing room to change into something for his and Lovino's date. Francis and Gilbert led Lovino backstage right outside of the matador's dressing room.

As they waited, Lovino could feel nervousness settle in his stomach the more he thought things out. They were going on a real date this time, just the two of them. He had to make sure he didn't screw anything up by saying something stupid. And his mind wandered of to the idea of Antonio flirting with other girls while they were out. What if he did it again? Lovino shook the thought from his head and put in better thoughts instead.

Inside his dressing room, Antonio was getting dressed in something a bit more suiting for a restaurant. He buttoned up all the buttons on his dark red short sleeve dress shirt, made sure his black skinny jeans looked nice and fitted, and lastly pulled on some black converse. Evidently, he had forgotten to bring nicer shoes with him.

Antonio shoved his previous clothes in a duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. Stepping out of the room, he was greeted by his best friends and Lovino. Lovino's eyes seemed to widen at Antonio when he came out. Antonio merely chuckled at that before saying, "Let's get going."

No more than a half hour later, Francis and Gilbert were in a cab on their way back to their hotel while Antonio and Lovino were in the matador's car driving down a different rode.

"So uh what restaurant are we going to?" Lovino questioned.

"Hm well I know a great restaurant around here that makes the best food. I take many of my dates there." Antonio answered.

"Oh." Lovino said quietly.

The Spaniard could notice the upset tone in the other's voice in an instant.

"We could go to an Italian restaurant if you want." Antonio quickly said, thinking that was the issue.

But it wasn't. The issue was that Lovino didn't want to hear about the matador's other whores while they were together.

"No Spanish food sounds good." Lovino said, giving a little and rare smile.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

The two reached the restaurant in just about 15 minuets. Antonio got out first and then opened the car door for Lovino, which was a pleasant surprise. A valet came around to park the car just seconds after. When the two stepped inside the restaurant, a woman came up to them and led them to a booth near one of the windows.

"I'll get you your menus in just one moment." The woman said genuinely.

"Take your time, gorgeous." Antonio smirked.

The woman giggled, her cheeks blushing red before she walked off.

Lovino tried not to over think the whole thing; it was just this one time. Surely Antonio wouldn't do it again, right?

A few minuets later, the woman came back with two menus (not to mention with more cleavage showing because of that damn Spanish bastard) and she handed them to the both of them of them.

"Gracias, linda," He complimented, "Hermosa."

"De nada." The woman flirted back, batting her fake eyelashes.

She walked off to get them both some water for starters. Lovino was just glad to see her leave.

"You know Lovi, I'm really glad you agreed to another date." Antonio smiled.

_Then act like it,_ Lovino thought.

"Oh uh me too." Lovino nodded before over looking his menu.

The woman came back with their water and took their orders (not before flirting some more with Antonio). Lovino tried his best to ignore it all but he was afraid that he'd snap any second.

Currently, Antonio was cheerfully boasting about all the awards and medals he's earned from bullfighting. Lovino was happy that the man wasn't flirting but extremely irritated with his cheerfulness and cockiness.

"So anyways," Antonio continued, "How long will you be staying here in Spain?"

"Not very long," Lovino answered, "Just another 3 weeks or so."

At that, Antonio's face seemed to fall.

"Well then we should spend as much time together as we can, sî?" Antonio spoke, trying to sound like his normally cheerful self.

Lovino nodded in response. The waitress came back with their plates of food. She placed Lovino's in front of him and leaned down (so her breasts were practically in his face) to place Antonio's food down. Antonio didn't hesitate in staring at the woman's chest. That bothered Lovino.

"Grazie." Lovino thanked her anyway.

"Sî, gracias." The matador nodded.

"Oh de nada." She smiled happily before walking off.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Lovino picked at his food hesitantly while the Spaniard happily chatted away.

_Damn he loves to talk, not to mention he's pretty fucking oblivious,_ Lovino thought before looking up at Antonio, _He's lucky he's handsome._

"Hey Lovi, are you okay?" Antonio asked, sensing the quietness from the other.

"Oh hm? Yea I'm fine." Lovino nodded.

Antonio thought of something before he spoke up again, "I bet I can balance this spoon on my lips longer than you can."

"Really?" Lovino smirked, "You're on."

The two puckered their lips before placing a spoon right atop their upper lips and just under their noses. Lovino was trying his hardest not to laugh and cause the spoon to fall. But Antonio was making weird faces purposely so Lovino would laugh. Lovino couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and the spoon fell to the wooden floor. Antonio triumphantly took down his own spoon and let out a chuckle.

"See I won." Antonio smiled.

"Dammit you bastard, you made those faces on purpose!" Lovino laughed, playfully hitting the Spaniard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The matador teased.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

The waitress came back (much to Lovino's demise) and set down the check on the table.

"Here you go." The woman purred to Antonio.

"Hm? Gracias, mami." The Spaniard flirted.

"De nada papi." She said before running the tips of her fingers over his chocolate brown hair.

The two of them went back and forth flirting with each other, the woman was so close to kissing the bastard. Lovino couldn't take it anymore. He thought he was stupid for even giving Antonio another shot. Of course the matador didn't love him.. who ever would?

"I have to go." Lovino announced, standing up. He could feel tears threatening his eyes and he didn't want that bastard to see him cry or anything.

"Go?" Antonio questioned. The two still had some food on their plates and he himself thought the date was going well.

"Yes, goodbye." Lovino snapped before getting out of the booth and storming out of the restaurant.

Antonio, despite being completely confused, put down some money on the table and hurriedly rushed outside to catch up with the Italian.

Outside, Lovino was walking fast, tears had started to rush down his face and he was just left with his thoughts. He didn't want to get hurt like he had said before but right now he was far from okay.

_Why am I so fucking stupid?! Why did I really think he'd be any different?_ He thought.

Yes, they had only know each other for such a short time but Lovino found himself catching feelings Antonio. It was something that he tried to avoid, but he couldn't. He was crushing on that bastard. Lovino had other guys play him, break his heart, and hurt him all before. He was tired of it and he thought maybe just maybe, this time would be different. But it wasn't. And that's why this time, it hurt so much.

Antonio ran out in time to see Lovino walking down the street. He caught up with the Italian and grabbed his arms to turn him around. When he saw Lovino's tear stained face, he couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong.

"What happened?" Antonio asked.

"YOU! YOU'RE A JERK!" Lovino shouted.

"B-But what did I do..?" The oblivious Spaniard asked.

"You keep flirting with other girls like I'm not even fucking there," The Italian began, "Don't you think that hurts me? I came out here tonight thinking that you wouldn't act like such a fucking player but turns out I was wrong," More tears threatened his eyes, "At first I thought I didn't like you so much but now I do and I thought maybe you'd like me back since you asked me out again but it's obvious you don't even care not one bit about me."

Antonio took it all in, every word Lovino spoke, all the sadness hanging from his voice. Dios mio, was he really being that much of a jerk tonight?

"Lovino, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it," Lovino sighed, "You're just like everyone else."

With that, Lovino walked out of the Spaniards arms and continued making his way down the street.

_Fuck,_ Antonio thought, _I really need to fix this_

Because the truth was, Antonio really did like Lovino.

**((A/N: Oh my gosh I've been writing this for hours and it seems like nothing. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, lovelies, it really makes me happy ^.^ Thanks for reading you guys it means a lot!))**


	6. Sorry -Authors Note-

Hi guys

Im sorry I haven't updated recently, my laptop is not working so I haven't gotten a chance to write new chapters. I'll try updating from my phone if I can.

Thank you for hanging in there guys

My apologies


	7. Chapter 6

"Fratello, I made some breakfast, do want some?" The younger Italian brother asked from the other side of the wooden room door.

Lovino was in his room, curled up underneath his blanket and hugging one of his pillows. It was already the next morning and Lovino was still somewhat hurting from what happened with he and Antonio. Last night when he came home, he walked right past Feliciano and up to his room without saying a word. Feli wondered what that was all about so he tried talking to his older brother but that didn't seem to work. Lovino didn't want to talk.

Lovino tried to pull himself together. After all it was just some guy, he was already used to guys hurting his feelings and breaking his heart. Why should he care about Antonio? The Spaniard obviously didn't care about him. He couldn't let sone guy ruin his vacation, right? Nope. So he'd just pull himself together and forget all about Antonio.

Groaning, the brunet buried his face in a pillow. Hopefully forgetting Antonio would be easy.

On the other side of the door, Feli sighed softly. Another failed attempt on trying to get his big brother out of his room. In the midst of the silence, there was a cell phone ring coming from the younger Italian's room.

"That's probably Louise." Feli began, "I'll be right back Fratello! "

The sound of feet padding down the hallway could be heard from where Lovino was.

"No more moping around damn it." Lovino told himself before sitting up. "he's just some guy, I'll find another one, a better one than that stupid Spanish bastard."

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"Antonio, wake up. Come on honey. "

One of the Matador's emerald eyes opened and he could see a gorgeous man staring back down at him.

The man looked like he could only be about 20. His hair was somewhat shaggy and wavy and was full of a rich dark brown (practically black) color. The eyes he had seemed cheerful with a light green color. He was definitely a Spaniard, Antonio knew that for sure, he didn't look like a tourist.

"Who are you..?" Antonio asked as he sat up.

" don't remember last night?" the other questioned.

Why would he? The Matador went to a bar after the incident with Lovino to clear his mind, got drunk instead, picked up the nearest person he saw and took them home for sex. Apparently this was the guy he brought home.

"No.. I don't, lo siento. " Antonio apologized.

"Oh, its okay." Alejandro smiled sweetly before laying back down.

The matador ran a hand through his sone what tangled brown curly hair as his other hand reached toward his nightstand. He grabbed a cigarette and one of his lighters while the other propped himself up on his elbows.

"Y'know." Alejandro began. "Last night was incredible."

The cigarette was already lit and Antonio was taking a long deep drag, savoring the smoke that filled up his lungs. Since he honestly didn't remember what happened last night he just gave a simple nod. Alejandro had sat up and kissed Antonio's cheek softly before resting his head on the Matador's broad shoulder.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

After an awkward breakfast, Alejandro had decided that he should leave. That left Antonio alone in his apartment to think. To think about Lovino. God.

The more he thought about last night, the guiltier he felt about it. How stupid could he be to flirt with other girls when he had Lovino there with him. Beautifully gorgeous Lovino.

A groan escaped Antonio's lips. How could he make it up to the Italian? Another date? Though Lovino looked like he didn't even want to speak to Antonio yesterday. He just had to make it up to Lovino.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

Meanwhile, in the Spanish villa, Lovino was sitting on tbe couch watching some Spanish sitcom. It was about two roomates and their crazy antics. It was funny enough to put a small smile on Lovino's lips though he was still upset from yesterday.

A few footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and then Feli popped into sight.

"Fratello, I'm going to the mall to get Louise a gift, do you want something too?" Feli asked.

Lovino's hazel eyes glanced at his little brother for a second before returning to the tv. "No im fine, go get your girlfriend something."

Feli pulled on his sweater and grabbed the keys, "Well im still getting you something anyway."

"Okay whatever." Lovino shrugged.

"Bye Fratello, Ti amo!" Feli smiled brightly, walking to the door.

"Yea, yea, ti amo troppo." The older Italian called back.

With that, the front door shut close and Lovino was left alone.

Sitting there, the Italian snuggled into the blanket that was draped over him. His mind wamdered and he was soon thinking about how he'd love Antonio to be there cuddling him. The two of them holding each other while watching tv and such. It sounded nice.

Lovino snapped himself out of it as his stomach fluttered and tried focusing on the tv. Though, within a few minutes, his eyeyelids started to droop and he found himself feeling a bit sleepy...

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

A sudden knocking on the front door aroused Lovino from his little nap. He let out a loud sleepy groan before standing up off the couch. A few more knocks came from the other side of the door as the Italian stretched his limbs.

"Im coming god damn it!" Lovino shouted nefore walking over to it.

Swinging it open, his eyes opened wide. There stood Antonio holding a teddy bear, a bouquet of Roses and some chocolates.

"Lovino I um. I got these for you." The Spaniard said awkwardly.

"And what the hell makes you think I'd even take them?" The Italian said bitterly. Though, he did find it sweet..

"I'm so sorry, for everything really. I was acting like a jerk and I apologize, lo siento Lovino." Antonio replied as he placed the gifts in Lovino's arms.

Lovino, now holding all of his gifts, was still wondering if he should forgive Antonio or not.

"How do I know that you won't be like that again?" Lovino asked him. "You really hurt me flirting with other people like I wasn't even there. I'm tired of people doing that to me and hurting me."

Another pang of guilt hit Antonio when he heard that. He felt like the bigest jerk ever. A person of such beauty such as Lovino didn't deserve to get hurt like that.

"What if I took you out on another date to show you how sorry I am?" Antonio wondered.

"I-I don't know.." Lovino stuttered looking down.

"Por favor? I'll pay attention to you and only you.." The Matador said. "Please, beautiful?"

A part of Lovino wanted to say no but how could he when those emerald eyes were giving him that stupid puppy dog look.

"Alright f-fine." Lovino mumbled.

"Really?" Antonio smiled. "I-I promise I'll be good and I won't flirt with other people."

"You better not, if you do, I won't hesitate to punch you in the jaw and never speak to you again." Lovino threatened.

"Okay beautiful, I've got it." The matador nodded."I'll pick you up the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow I have two bullfights."

"O-Okay." Lovino nodded once. "I'll be waiting. Dont let me down bastard."

"I won't Lovi, I promise!" Antonio smiled happily before pressing a sweet, gentle kiss to the Italian's cheek.

Lovino felt himself smile and practically melt at the Spaniard's touch. "What did I tell you about calling me Lovi?"

"Oh lo siento, hermoso." Antonio apologized.

"It's okay." Lovino smiled softly.

Another smile settled on the Spaniard's face. "I better get going, Gil and Francis are waiting for me."

"Alright, see you thursday." Lovino said.

"See you then." Antonio said cheerfully before turning and walking off the front porch.

Lovino stepped back into the house and kicked the door close.

The Italian walked into the kitchen and placed his gifts down on the table. A part if him thought it was stupid to agree to another date but another part of him said it would be better this time. He didn't know which part of himself to believe, would this time really be different? Maybe he shouldn't have said yes to this.

Lovino's mind started swarming with thoughts about things that could go wrong. But he stopped himself.

"Everything will be okay." Lovino told himself.

Maybe he'd just have to trust Antonio on this.

Opening the box of chocolates, he picked up a small one and bit in to it.

Hopefully thursday would go well.

Though, he did have his doubts.

* * *

**(A/N: sorry this chapter may seem rushed, it actually took a while to write since I'm on my phone. Ohh and look, I put nyo!germany in the story too. By the way, since nyo!germany is in the story, I'd like to say Lovino doesn't really hang around her so he's never met Gil and that's why y'know he has no idea who he is and such but ill probably write more on that in the next chapter. Just saying. I'll try to update again soon, thanks for the reviews! ^.^)**


	8. Chapter 7

**((A/N: Ooh look another update! Here you guys go, enjoy!))**

* * *

Sure enough, the next day rolled around rather quickly now that Lovino seemed to be a little more cheerful. It was a beautiful sunny Wednesday in Madrid and Lovino was currently having a drink at the mini bar in the villa kitchen. Feli was upstairs in the shower.

God I'm so bored, Lovino thought.

He sipped on his Mimosa as he flipped through a Spanish gossip magazine. He started to think about Antonio and how tomorrow would go. Where would they go? Would it be as simple as a movie? Or what about a romantic dinner at the beach? Whatever it was, Lovino would be happy just as long as he was with the cheerful Spaniard.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"Dude pass me a beer." Gil said as he scrolled through his phone's screen.

Said Spaniard passed him a beer from the cooler on the ground in his dressing room. Francis was sipping his wine, sitting in a chair as his legs crossed.

"So mon ami, have you decided on where you want to take Lovino?" Francis asked.

"Well I was thinking of a picnic?" Antonio stated but it came out more like a question.

"Hm." Francis hummed as he circled the rim of his glass with a finger. "I think that does sound rather nice, non?"

"I guess so. It sounds too romantic and gushy. But then again you are-" Gil began before looking over at the Spaniard. "-you"

Antonio's bottom lip formed a small pout from that comment. "I think he'll love it."

"Oui." Francis agreed. "And you're one to talk Gil, didn't you fill your ex girlfriend Elizabeta's house will heart shaped balloons and flowers when she got sick?"

"Oh that one time." Gil rolled his eyes.

"And for Valentines day, didn't you get a violin quartet to play your current boyfriend, Roderich's favorite songs?" Francis smirked.

"Oh shut it." The German groaned. "I can't help it if I care about the people I date."

Antonio laughed softly before looking at his reflection in the full length mirror. His Matador outfit was clinging to his frame perfectly, his hair looked a bit messy though but he was sure no one would really notice or care.

"Alright mi amigos, I'm going out to the arena now, you should probably go take your seats " Antonio told them.

"Ja okay." Gil nodded, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Oui let us go." Francis agreed, setting down his wine glass.

The Frenchman and the German walked out of the room to go take their seats in the front row of the arena.

For some reason, the day felt like it was going by slowly. Antonio just wanted it to be over so he could spend the day with Lovino tomorrow. He decided that he should definitely take the Italian on a picnic. Surely it would go well.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

To both Lovino and Antonio's demise, the day went on terribly slow. However, it was finally the next morning and Lovino actually woke up somewhat happy.

The Italian got up and dressed with in an hour. He knew that Antonio would be there to pick him up right before noon. Feli would probably be wondering where his older brother was going. After all, Lovino had vaguely told his brother that he'd just be going out but he didn't tell him that he was going on a date with Antonio. Though Feli sort of already knew that his fratello would be with the matador.

Lovino was casually dressed, wearing a blue and white tank top with khaki cargo shorts and blue toms. He thought he looked good enough to go out since Antonio had texted him to wear something plain and not fancy.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"Fratello, Antonio is here for you!"

At that Lovino smiled as he shoved his phone in his pocket (along with his wallet) and practically ran downstairs. To his surprise, Antonio was standing with Gil and Francis at the door. However Feli was strangely chatting happily with Gil..

"Hi Lovi!" Antonio smiled.

"Bonjour mon cher." Francis smirked.

"Uh ciao." Lovino replied.

"Look fratello, it's Gil!" Feli said excitedly.

Lovino looked toward the albino. "Uhh so?"

"So? This is Louise's big brother!" Feli told him. "What a coincidence!"

"Yup." Gil grinned as he nodded.

"That is freaky." Lovino agreed as he walked up to Antonio. He then realized how handsome Antonio had looked with his short sleeved red polo and cargo shirts almost like his own.

The Spaniard leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Italian's cheek and that made Lovino's cheeks heat up.

"Im just going to drop these guys off so we can be all by ourselves." Antonio smiled.

"Sí, okay." Lovino nodded.

"Come on amigos, lets get going." Antonio said.

"Ja." Gil nodded. "Bye Feli, see ya around!"

"Adiós Feliciano." Antonio smiled.

"Oui, au revior." Francis said with a small yet graceful wave.

"Ciao! Ciao fratello!" Feli exclaimed.

"Ciao." Lovino replied before he, Antonio and the matador's friends were walking off the porch.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

As planned, Antonio dropped Gil and Francis off at some bar before continuing to drive Lovino down by pond. The car was parked on a dirt patch near the grass.

"So a picnic huh?" Lovino began as he watched Antonio take out a basket. "This should be fun."

"Sí." Antonio grinned. "And it's just the two of us here."

That, for the most part, was true. They were at a lush grassy area near the pond which was nice and quiet. Not to mention, empty.

"Yea well I guess that's a good thing." Lovino said as he took out the blanket.

Lovino spread out the blanket nicely as Antonio waited with the food. When the blanket was in place, Antonio set the food down then sat beside it. Lovino kicked off his Toms and sat beside his date.

"This is nice, sí?" Antonio asked.

"Sí." Lovino agreed.

At that, the matador smiled. "I knew you'd want to go out with me again."

"Oh shut up bastard." Lovino teased which earned a laugh from Antonio.

The Spaniard laid down and kicked off his flip flops.

"We'll eat later." Antonio grinned. "Lay with me?"

Lovino eyed him for a minuet before groaning and laying beside him. The two looked like into the sky and all its beauty.

"That cloud looks like a fish right?" Antonio pointed out.

"We're not playing that corny cloud thing." The Italian said.

"Okay." Antonio laughed.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"This water is fucking freezing!" Lovino exclaimed as he stepped in. His hand grabbed his shorts up to his mid thigh and he was only hoping to go up to his knees.

Antonio was doing the same, walking into the pond.

"It's not that cold Lovi." Antonio insisted. "Maybe later we go skinny dipping?"

"Im not getting in this freezing ass water naked with you." Lovino snapped.

"What about my bed? Would you get in my bed naked with me?" The Spaniard flirted.

Lovino's cheeks flushed red. "Sh-Shut up."

"Aw you're so cute when you blush." Antonio smirked.

"I'm going to kill you." Lovino glared at him.

"Yea yea yea." The elder spoke sarcastically.

Lovino started turning back and walking to the grass. "Alright I got my feet wet like you wanted, lets go back to the blanket."

"Sí okay!" Antonio spoke cheerfully as he followed Lovino.

On the blanket, the two sat back down and started chatting away. At one point, Lovino ended up laying down with his head in Antonio's lap. The chatter died down and the two stood quiet.

"You know, Lovino, I um. I really like you." Antonio said softly.

"I know you do. Even though sometimes you might not show it." Lovino said, looking up into the Spaniard's emerald eyes. "And I uh. Well I sort of really like you too.."

"Im glad." Antonio smiled as he ran his fingers through his date's hair. "So why aren't we doing anything about it?"

That really struck Lovino. Were they not on a date now? "What do you mean? Aren't we on a date right now, bastard?"

"Well yea but I don't want these little dates. I want us to be official.." Antonio admitted.

"Like you be my boyfriend? And I be yours?" The younger one wondered.

"Yea." The older Brunet nodded.

"I don't know.. Im still a bit nervous." Lovino told him. "I don't want you to flirt with other people or even worse.. Cheat on me.."

"Lovino, mi amor, I wouldn't cheat on you if you were my lover. I'd spend our time making you feel happy and loved " Antonio spoke.

Lovino thought about it. He knew in his heart that he wanted to be with the matador but he didn't know if his brain wanted the same. But after a few seconds of thinking, he couldn't take it much longer.

"Yes." The Italian said.

"Qué?" Antonio asked.

"Yes.." Lovino mumbled. "Yes I'll be your.. Boyfriend.."

"Really?!" Antonio smiled excitedly.

"God damn it, what did i just say?" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Lo siento Im just happy! You're my boyfriend!" The Matador sounded like he wanted to explode he was so excited.

"Yes, yes. Now that I'm your boyfriend." Lovino began, a small smile dancing on his lips. "Kiss me."

"K-Kiss you?" Antonio questioned.

"Damn it bastard, did I stutter? I said kiss me." He replied impatiently.

"Oh sí of course!" The Spaniard mused.

As Antonio began to lean down, Lovino could feel his muscles tense up and his mind started to race. Was this really happening? Were they really about to kiss? Or was this just some cruel dream formed from Lovino's imagination?

When the Spaniard's soft lips pressed against his, his mind went blank. All doubtful thoughts left his head and it became crystal clear that this was not a dream. It was real, it was all reality. And Lovino couldn't help but smile against Antonio's lips as they moved in sync. The Italian leaned up a bit to make it easier on his new found lover and he placed his olive-toned hands on Antonio's gorgeously tanned cheeks. Antonio placed and arm behind Lovino, supporting him as they shared the kiss. The kiss was beautiful, it was everything the two of them could ever imagine. It held passion, it held care and it held something that Lovino quite couldn't put his finger on. Well whatever that feeling was, it made Lovino's tummy flutter about. Little did he know, Antonio felt that same flutter in his own stomach. Sure Antonio had kissed people before, many times in fact, but this- this kiss was different. It felt.. Meaningful. It felt right. He wouldn't have wished to be with anyone else in that moment nor share the beauty of it with anyone else.

When they disconnected their lips for air, their eyes slipped open again, having slipped shut due to the heat of the moment, and they stared into each others eyes. Emerald green eyes staring in to a pair of hazel ones

"You're beautiful, Lovino." Antonio spoke softly and lovingly.

The words made a blush spread through Lovino's cheeks. "Stop you're making me all red."

"But you look so cute when you blush."

"Oh shut it." Lovino retorted, his lips curving into a little smile.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

The new couple stayed by the pond almost all day, they only started to head back as sunset approached. The drive back to Lovino's rented Villa was quiet though the two held hands as Antonio kept one hand on the steering wheel.

Antonio pulled up int front of the villa and Lovino let out a small sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, amor?" Antonio asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sí I have a bullfught tomorrow at 8:00pm but you are welcome to come watch me."

"Oh alright I'll be there."

"Okay sweetheart."

"Buona notte."

"Buenas noches, mi vida."

Putting on a small smile, Lovino opened the car door and closed it behind him.

"Wait!" Antonio exclaimed.

Lovino quickly turned around and looked at the Spaniard. "What happened?"

"Besamé?" Antonio asked before leaning over and puckering his lips.

"Alright fine you Tomato bastard." Lovino rolled his eyes before leaning in the car's passenger window frame.

The two shared a quick, yet loving, kiss.

"Okay now that you got your stupid kiss, I'll see you tomorrow." Lovino said, pulling away.

"See you tomorrow." The other smiled.

With that, Lovino walked up to the villa front door and he could heard his boyfriend's car speed away behind him. He took the keys out from his pocket and opened the door to see his little brother sitting on the couch in pajamas while watching tv.

"Ciao fratello, how was your date?" The younger brother asked.

"It was fine." Lovino answered, unaware of his obvious smile.

"You're smiling!" Feli gasped. "What did you two do?"

"Well nothing really." Lovino shrugged. "He just asked me to be his boyfriend.."

"What did you say!?" Feli asked excitedly as he leaned over the side of the couch and smiled at his big brother.

".. Yes." Lovino smiled.

"Ve~ I'm so happy for you!" Feli clapped.

"Grazie." The older brother muttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks for the hundredth time today.

Lovino headed upstairs to his room. Once inside, he closed the door behind him then laid on his bed. The smile never left his face even as he hugged his pillow tight and played back the whole day in his mind.

A small, happy sigh left his lips.

Maybe this could work.

* * *

**((A/N: Thank you guys so much for the new follows and favorites! I truly appreciate it and I'm happy you all are enjoying this story so much. Im sorry if Romano is acting a little out of character, i just feel like he's really sweet and loving with Spain when no one is around sooo yea thats why he's been acting like a love sick puppy. I'll try and update again this weekend if I can! Review, lovelies! Thanks again! ^3^))**


	9. Chapter 8

"Bastardo!"

"Si, mi amor?"

"You're all out of popcorn, how are we supposed to watch a movie with out popcorn?"

Lovino sighed as he rummaged through Antonio's cabinets. They were supposed to be watching movies together tonight but the bastard must've forgotten to buy popcorn.

"Damn forgetful boyfriend of mine." The Italian muttered under his breath.

A split second later, Antonio came trotting into the room.

"Wow I really ran out of popcorn?" Antonio wondered. "Gil's probably the one who ate it all."

"Stupid German bastard." Lovino sighed before standing up and closing the cabinet doors. "What are we gonna eat while watching the movie?"

"Do we have to eat while watching the movie?" Antonio questioned.

"Yes we do." Lovino nodded. "Have you ever went to the movie theater and not bought a snack? No I didn't think so."

"That is true." The Spaniard agreed. "Hm would you like me to make churros?"

The Italian thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure why the hell not, but hurry up so we can watch the movie."

"Of course, lindo." Antonio smiled.

The Spaniard walked up behind his lover and, with out warning, lifted Lovino up bridal style.

"Bastard! What are you doing?" Lovino shrieked.

"Taking you to the living room so you can get everything ready. It won't take to long to make the food so it would be nice if you could get blankets and pillows ready." Antonio explained.

"Next time warn me, dumb ass." Lovino huffed.

"I will, I'm sorry." Antonio apologized as he began to carry Lovino out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Don't be sorry bast- Toni." The Italian muttered.

Lovino placed his hands on either sides of Antonio's face and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Antonio was a bit taken back by the action but happily moved his lips in sync with his boyfriend's. He carefully sat Lovino down on the couch, not breaking the kiss, and stood leaned over as the kiss intensified. Lovino even swiftly slid his tongue into Antonio's mouth. They stood like that, Lovino's finger's running through Antonio's curly hair, Antonio hunched over with his hands at Lovino's sides and their tongues sliding and moving against each other.

That is until Lovino abruptly pulled back.

"Go make the damn churros." Lovino panted, catching his breath.

"But I'd much rather be doing this than making churros-" The Spaniard protested.

"Yes I know, we will continue this later but now go make churros." Lovino told him.

"Okay." Antonio nodded before standing up straight and smiling. "I'll be back in a little bit!"

With that, the Spaniard ran off to the kitchen and Lovino couldn't help but grin himself. The Italian stood up and made his way to Antonio's bedroom to gather a few blankets and pillows. He looked in the closet and found a huge fluffy blanket. Gathering it up in his arms, he spotted a guitar in the corner of the closet.

_Didn't know Toni could play.._ Lovino thought, cocking an eyebrow.

He carried the blanket to the living room and dropped it down on the couch with a huff. He then walked back to Antonio's bedroom and collected a few pillows.

By the time Antonio was done making the batch of churros, Lovino was laying on the couch, wrapped up in the fluffy blanket.

"I'm back!" Antonio announced as he walked into the room.

"Took long enough." Lovino huffed. "I was starting to get lonely."

"Lo siento, mi amor." The Spaniard apologized before placing the snacks down on the coffee table.

Lovino stood up. "Lay down first, I want to lay on top of you."

Antonio flashed his boyfriend a quick smile before nodding and laying back on one of the pillows. Lovino, still wrapped in the blanket, laid somewhat on Antonio. His head was resting on Antonio's chest and most of his lower half was between Antonio's legs.

"Much better." Lovino mumbled.

"Si." Antonio nodded with a smile.

The Spaniard reached over on the coffee table and grabbed the remote and changed it to a movie channel where they were playing some romantic comedy. Lovino grabbed a churro off the table and first sniffed it before taking a bite.

"How did it come out?" Antonio asked.

Lovino wanted to say that they were perfect and tasted like pure heaven in his mouth but instead just said. "It's good." before laying his head back on his boyfriend's chest and continuing to much on the sugary pastry.

Lovino couldn't help but love the way everything was. It was perfect. Antonio really cared for him, he could tell. And to be honest, he really cared for Antonio. The thought of having to leave Antonio in another Week or so hurt him. It was like he had forgotten about being on vacation. But, he had to go back to Italy. He couldn't just leave his little brother all alone. Well, it was true that Feli lived with his girlfriend so he wouldn't be completely alone. And maybe, if Lovino did stay in Spain, Feli would understand. But what about his grandpa? His grandpa was back in Italy too.. But maybe if he explained to his nonno, he would understand.

Wait.

Was Lovino really thinking about staying in Spain for some guy? But it wasn't some guy, it was Antonio. Antonio who was so sweet and so passionate, Antonio who brightened up Lovino's day, Antonio who had done nothing but made Lovino feel loved since they started dating.

Maybe.

_Maybe I should consider staying here_ Lovino thought.

* * *

It was 10:00 at night, the movie was still playing and the couple was engrossed in the film.

"This bitch is stupid." Lovino commented, taking a bite out of his 3rd churro. "The guy sleeps with one of her best friends and yet she forgives him so easily."

Antonio nodded, taking a bite out of his own churro. "She should've listened to her other best friend, Veronica knows that the guy isn't right for her."

"Exactly." Lovino agreed. "And yet here this Stacy bitch is not even listening like are you kidding me. Watch her heart get broken again."

As soon as the two finished talking, the TV suddenly shut off, as well as the rest of the lights in the house.

"Toni what the fuck." Lovino wondered, looking around in the pitch black darkness.

"The power just went out." Antonio answered. "Damn there might not be power in the whole building."

The two sat up, Antonio with his arm resting on Lovino's waist.

"And so now what?" The Italian asked.

"So we have to wait for someone to come fix the building's power." Antonio told him before standing up. "I'll go light a few candles."

"Alright but hurry back, I don't like the dark." Lovino replied.

"Lovi are you scared of the dark?" Antonio teased.

"W-Who said I was scared? I-I just said I don't like it." The Italian stuttered. "Go damn it."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Antonio chuckled.

* * *

"What shall I play for you my love?" Antonio asked, tuning his guitar.

The two were sitting in the middle of the living room floor, looking at each other through candle light. Lovino had brought up the guitar in Antonio's closet since there didn't seem to be any other source of entertainment at the time. They could've gone back to the Villa Lovino was staying in but Feli was there and they had just wanted to be alone at the moment.

Antonio told Lovino he learned to play from his father when he was little and played quite a lot as a teenager. But he had stopped playing so much when his father died 10 years ago. Now he hardly ever plays.

"Hm what song's do you know?" Lovino questioned.

"Well I do know this one song it's from a Puerto Rican singer." Antonio spoke as his fingers ran over the chords again. "It's called El Amor."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lovino asked, a small smile on his lips. "Play it for me."

Lovino's smile had brought a small smile to Antonio's own lips and his fingers started strumming against the guitar in an acoustic version of the song.

"El amor es una magia. Una simple fantasia. Es como un sueño, Y al fin lo encontre." Antonio began to sing, his eyes slipped shut and enjoyed the feel of the music. It had been a few months since he had played.

Lovino heard his boyfriend singing and he couldn't get enough. It was beautiful and passionate even though he hardly understood what Antonio had just said, he continued to listen.

Antonio started to sing again "Es como una luz, Que se esparce por el ama, Y recorre como el agua, Haste que llena el corazon Y va creciendo y creciendo." Antonio's voice had Lovino in a trance as he stared at the singing man in front of him.

_Could he be anymore perfect?_

"El amor te ciega, Aunque aveces te engana, El amor es pureza, Si es que a alguien tu amas. El amor te atrapa, Y de el nunca escaparas. Solo tienes que aprender a amar amar."

Antonio stopped after that verse and even in the poorly lit room, you could see the blush spread on his cheeks. His eyes opened and he looked straight down at his guitar.

"What does all that Spanish stuff mean?" Lovino finally asked, looking up at the Spaniard.

"Well it generally means that.. love is magical and it's amazing, almost dream like. That it fills your heart and though it can be cruel, it is still pure. When you find someone you love, it entraps you and you must learn to love. Because you can't escape love." Antonio explained. "In the song, it says that love is like a dream and I've finally found it."

_Love_ Lovino thought.

It was a word that was thrown around so much that he hardly ever said it, hence the reason why he hasn't said an "I love you" to Antonio. And yet it felt right when the Spaniard said it. Was Antonio singing the song because he really meant it? Just the thought of Antonio actually loving him made him think about staying in Spain.

"Damn it." Lovino mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Antonio wondered, setting aside his instrument.

"I can't- I just-" Lovino sighed before looking up to meet Antonio's gaze. "I leave for Italy in another week or so."

"Oh." Antonio's expression seemed to fall. "I forgot about that."

"So did I." Lovino admitted. "I don't want to just suddenly leave Feli and my nonno in Italy but I also don't want to leave you."

Antonio paused for a moment. "If you go back to Italy, we can manage Lovi, I'll visit you."

"Long distance relationships suck." Lovino told him. "I was thinking of just staying here in Spain."

Antonio's expression seemed to light up at that.

"But-" Lovino continued. "We haven't been dating long and.."

There was a moment of silence so thick with tension, it was unbearable.

"I understand Lovino." Antonio nodded. "It is true, it would be sorta foolish for us to live together, we just got together, but." He leaned over and placed a hand on Lovino's cheek. "You can go back to Italy and we'll make it work."

"But it'll be hard-" Lovino protested

"Si, it will be." Antonio nodded. "But we can get through it. Now stop being so sad, mi amor" He pressed a quick kiss to Lovino's nose.

Lovino let out a giggle.

_Ugh did I just really giggle? What the the fuck_. Lovino thought.

"Okay I will stop being so sad." Lovino smiled. "Now play another song for me."

Smiling, Antonio sat back and grabbed up his guitar and complied with Lovino's request.

They ate the left over churros and sang songs until the power came back on.

* * *

(**(A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long omfg Im so sorry I've been busy and I've got a lot going on but I will try to update again this week, thank you for reading! And review lovelies!))**


End file.
